An engine cover is disposed in an engine compartment of a vehicle. The engine cover is attached to a cylinder head cover of an engine. By covering the cylinder head cover with the engine cover from above, it is possible to suppress the leakage of sound from the engine to the outside, and a design of the engine compartment can be enhanced.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe an engine cover having a covering material, an attachment base extending from the covering material, and a rubber grommet secured to the attachment base. An attachment pin is provided to project from the cylinder head cover. The grommet has a recess into which the attachment pin is fitted. By fitting the attachment pin into the grommet, the engine cover is attached to the cylinder head cover.